five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Gremmy Thoumeaux
Introduction Gremmy Thoumeaux (グレミィ・トゥミュー, Guremī Tumyū) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "V'" - "'The Visionary". After his revival by the Coalition, he was assigned as a member of the Infiltration Team, to assassinate his imprisoned comrades. He appears as a major antagonist during the Mercurius Prison Break, where nearly destroyed the entire city of Crocus. Personality Gremmy takes pride in his power and believes imagination to be the greatest force in the world. As such he can be quite arrogant, believing himself to be the strongest Sternritter. He shows no regard or care towards his own creations such as when mercilessly killing Guenael Lee after the latter proves he is not strong enough to fight for him or when he killed... However he has shown to be quite civil with some comrades, as he helped Ikaruga with her training, or when Absalom.. However he dislikes people who show poor mannerisms, as Mangestsu Hozuki showed up an instantly insulting him and others present, in return he electrocuted him, and took sheer pleasure in seeing him suffering. He does posses a mischief side to him, as shown when he had Ikaruga fight a clone of Erza Scarlet for her training, he added some additional arsenal, slyly remarking he thought she would like the challenge, Or when Ikaruga told Absalom he would only marry him if pigs fly, which he created with his powers, which infuriated her. However, despite his pride and his arrogance, Gremmy does show fear in front of individuals he knows are more powerful then him. Such as when he felt Konton release a bit of his terryfying power, Gremmy froze and commented on how he was more powerful than Yhwach. Or during his raid on Crocus, when meet face to face with Monkey D. Dragon, Gremmy reacted with terror when faced with the Supreme Commander of the Alliance. History (Bleach Manga ) When Guenael Lee rises after being struck by 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, Gremmy makes a deep cut in his shoulder. Sitting inside the barrier which is healing 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma, he reminds Guenael that he is only a product of Gremmy's imagination and will now vanish from his mind. After disposing of Guenael, Gremmy reveals he has killed the two captains, shocking 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Gremmy dodges an attack from Yachiru and imagines the bones in her hand are made of cookies, effectively making this true. He goes on to explain his powers, but is interrupted by the arrival of 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Gremmy notes Kenpachi's strong appearance and raises the ground to make a "stage" for them to fight on before explaining his power to Kenpachi, who only tries to attack. As Gremmy tries to explain why Kenpachi cannot cut him, Kenpachi presses on and slashes through part of Gremmy's right shoulder. Gremmy remains silent as Kenpachi proclaims Gremmy cannot imagine something which he cannot cut. Gremmy gets up, revealing he imagined himself healed, and declares he will kill Kenpachi through his imagination without even lifting a finger. When Gremmy creates lava to kill him, Kenpachi tells Yachiru to get away, prompting Gremmy to state she cannot do so before revealing her bones are made of cookies. After surrounding Kenpachi with water, Gremmy throws him into a fissure, which he closes while stating that Kenpachi will drown within an hour. However, Kenpachi breaks free and attacks Gremmy, who successfully blocks him. After Kenpachi has Yachiru leave the battlefield to get her arm healed, Gremmy notes Kenpachi figured out how to disable his power. Kenpachi confirms this and reminds Gremmy of his claim of being the strongest Quincy before proclaiming this will not be a fight if Gremmy does not focus on him. Surrounding Kenpachi with several rectangular blocks of earth, Gremmy notes Kenpachi's reasoning of him wanting to kill the strongest combatant and tells himself he has never thought this because no one has ever displayed aggression toward him. However, Gremmy realizes that he wishes to kill Kenpachi, and is overjoyed at the prospect as he creates several dozen firearms around himself and engulfs Kenpachi in an onslaught of bullets. Gremmy creates several missiles and throws them toward Kenpachi, who withstands the explosions and notes his sword is finally beginning to enjoy himself. While noting he feels especially good right now, Gremmy creates a shield to defend against Kenpachi's attack, only for Kenpachi to cut through it. As Kenpachi proceeds to slash him multiple times, Gremmy notes Kenpachi is taking advantage of his lack of reaction to attack him relentlessly, and thinks to himself this is impossible. When a confused Kenpachi asks him if he is imagining his own death, Gremmy realizes he is, heals his wounds, and thanks Kenpachi for pointing this out. Gremmy decides to thank Kenpachi by revealing his greatest power, and creates a clone of himself nearby. When Kenpachi attacks the clone, Gremmy claims it will not be hurt and reveals that his power of imagination is doubled in this form while pointing to a huge meteorite hurtling toward them from above. Gremmy proclaims this meteorite will obliterate both Kenpachi and the entire Seireitei. Explaining how the meteorite will not go away if Kenpachi kills him because it is already in existence, Gremmy and his clone proclaim they will be the only ones who survive, as this is what they imagined, before telling Kenpachi he cannot do anything. However, they are shocked when Kenpachi claims they are the ones who cannot do anything, and are stunned into silence when Kenpachi destroys the meteorite with a single attack of his true Shikai. In the aftermath of the destruction, a shocked Gremmy denounces Kenpachi as a monster. After hearing Kenpachi saying he can cut through anything, Gremmy states he shall kill Kenpachi using something without form and creates more clones of himself before surrounding Kenpachi with the vacuum of space. Trapped, Kenpachi cuts through one of the clones, but the remaining clones converge on him and create a massive explosion. Exhausted, Gremmy moves away and, seeing Kenpachi still standing, thinks about how desperately he wants to win before increasing his own power to match Kenpachi. However, his body is unable to handle this increase in power and breaks apart as Gremmy falls to the ground. Thinking about his defeat, Gremmy concludes that he lost because he imagined his power to be as great as Kenpachi's and no body other than Kenpachi's could handle such force. As Kenpachi approaches him, Gremmy explains his loss as his body begins to dissipate. When his brain falls out, he reveals his true nature and notes that he indeed never used a single finger to attack Kenpachi. As Gremmy dies, he states that he feels lonely thinking about the place he is going to, where he will be unable to imagine anything at all, before his body completely disperses. Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' Relationships Sternritter Like the majority of the Sternritters, he has no care or concern for his fellow Sternritters. However due to his unstable mind, the other Sternritters are very wary of him, because of his powers the other Sternritters consider him a monster, especially PePe Waccabrada. Askin Nakk Le Vaar notes that Yhwach normally keeps Gremmy locked up and considers him insane. Gremmy believes himself to be the strongest of the Sternritters, although whether this claim is true or not, none of the other Sternritters have ever challenged him. 'Coalition' Konton Like majority of coalition he greatly fears the man sweating when unleashed a fraction of his power. He even admitted at him being stronger than his leader Yhwach. Despite this he is also loyal to him that he was willing to complete the mission assigned to by Konton in exchange a chance to kill Kenpachi Zaraki. Ikaruga Gremmy appears to get along with Ikaruga as he willing to help her train by using his Schrit. Though he might have also done it to entertain himself. They also have shared hatred for Mangestsu Hozuki due the latter suggesting to torture him and offering the strike to her. Absalom Mangestsu Hozuki 'Alliance' Jura Neekis Gaara Monkey D. Dragon As the Supreme Commander of the Alliance, and ranked "Number 6" on the Coalition Blacklist, Gremmy is very aware and scared of Dragon. As shown when he first meet Dragon during the raid on Crocus, where Dragon stopped a meteorite created by Gremmy to destroy the city of Crocus, Gremmy was terrified of Dragon and admitted he couldn't defeat him. Gremmy retreated but not before swearing revenge. Powers and Abilities Even among the Sternritters, Gremmy is an incredibly powerful Quincy, as Gremmy proclaims he is the strongest Sternritter. Whether this claim is true or not, his fellow Sternritters have been noted to be very wary of him, as none of them every showed any sign of aggression towards him, even Askin Nakk Le Vaar noted that normally Yhwach kept him locked up. He was even able to fight on par with one of the strongest captains of the Gotei 13 Kenpachi Zaraki during the Quincy Blood War. After his resurrection, Gremmy proved his prowess, as he was able to effortlessly defeat one the Alliance Wardens Uosuke, and later defeat one of the the Commander of the Defense Division Jura Neekis without much difficulty, (although he had the advantage, due to Jura's recent battle with one of Gremmy's creations, Gerhalv Rilten). Later he fought on par with Kazekage Gaara, even pressuring him on more than one point. Even the Supreme Commander of the Alliance, Monkey D. Dragon admitted, that while he would defeated Gremmy if they faced each other, he would still a great deal of damage to the city of Crocus. The Visionary (夢想家 (ザ・ヴィジョナリィ), Za Vijonarī; Japanese for "Dreamer"): Gremmy has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if he imagines that the bones in someone's arm are made of cookies, this will become true. As such Gremmy claims to be the most versatile of the Sternritters. Due to his unstable mind, he was locked up by Yhwach, and had the other Sternritters being cautious around him. If Gremmy dies, everything which he has imagined into existence ceases to exist, such as his stone platform crumbling and the blood from his imagined body vanishing. * Life Creation: Gremmy's greatest power is his ability to create life with his imagination. Using this power, he can clone himself, increasing his power of imagination with each clone made. Thisallows for him to create much more potent objects, such as a huge meteorite. By creating more clones, he can transform an area into the vacuum of space, suffocating the targets within and rupturing their lungs due to the rapid decompression caused by the difference in air pressure. The clones are invulnerable to harm unless they forget to harden their bodies. Gremmy can even create other sentient living beings using this power, having created Guenael Lee and then erasing him from existence with the same power. This power is not limited to creating other beings, as he can even create a living vessel for himself. ** Erza Scarlet ** Flying Pig ** Guenael Lee '(the Vanishing Point) ** 'Gerhalv Rilten '(the Velocity) ** 'Gavreaux Dox '(the Vibration) ** 'Gideon Alver '''(the Vendetta) ** '''Clones *** Meteorite * Infiltration: * Weapons Arsenal: Gremmy can also create real weapons around himself, ranging from machine guns to missiles, in order to attack his opponent. * Elemental Control: 'Using this power, Gremmy can also create elements and substances from his mind, creating lava, water and even creating a gigantic stone platform and steel pillars to attack and defend against opponents and manipulate them as he sees fit. ** Lighting: * '''Healing: '''He can instantly heal any wounds inflicted onto him by imagining that it has already healed * '''Body Modifications: '''By imagining that his body is "''more sturdy than the strongest steel," he can drastically increase his defense. '''Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Gremmy primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the Sternritter, Gremmy's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Gremmy claims to be the strongest Sternritter and fought on par with 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, who is known for his incredible Spiritual Energy. He was able to match with Gaara, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. Trivia Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternitter Category:Quincy Category:Resurrected Category:Coalition Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Summoners Category:Magma Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel